


Quantic Kids GC 2: Electric Boogayloo

by Symphoenae



Series: Quantic Kids GC [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, Multi, now with more gay, reboot city, this is still garbage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-07-24 19:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symphoenae/pseuds/Symphoenae
Summary: The group chat fic reboot that no one asked for





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back. Reboot cause I made Adrienette canon in my last one and I changed my mind about that shite you're not welcome  
> For Sam and Matt because they wanted this

_**Mari-no added Bishreksual, BeatDaddy, FashionDisaster, Gaybee, Shiprocked, and StabMe to the chat.** _

Mari-No: God I hate all of your usernames

Mari-No: this is not how i wanted this to go at all, as soon as i create it i want to delete it and never look back

Bishreksual: hello fellow gays and gals

Gaybee: gays and gays

BeatDaddy: fear

Bishreksual: _finger guns_

Mari-No: fuck you

StabMe: Great start, guys. Great start

Gaybee: ew who uses punctuation

Gaybee: old lady

StabMe: ...

Mari-No: Chloe

Mari-No: goodbye

Gaybee: thats so ominous jesus christ

Mari-No: I assume

Mari-No: that you are about to be squished by the hands of kagaymi

Shiprocked: sees mari in the chat: Yeah!

Shiprocked: sees the rest of yall in the chat: Unyeah!

BeatDaddy: eat my ass luka

Shiprocked: is that an invitation

Bishreksual: GAY

BeatDaddy: fucking hell

FashionDisaster: :3c

Mari-No: okay just for that adrien is invalid

Mari-No: luka is the only valid male in this hellhole

Bishreksual: N

Bishreksual: Nino?

Mari-No: Nino too

Mari-No: nino and luka are valid

Gaybee: so everyone but adrien lmao

Mari-No: p much

Gaybee: hawkmoth = more valid than adrien

FashionDisaster: i dont deserve this hate

Mari-No: Adrien "uwu woe is me im so perfect i told someone to ignore bullying bc im so sheltered and oblivious" agreste

Gaybee: oop-

Bishreksual: asdfgghjk

FashionDisaster: i miss the old mari that didnt call me out like this

Mari-No: shouldve thought about that before we all revealed ourselves

Mari-No: so eat shit

BeatDaddy: damn violent

FashionDisaster: what happened to us mari

FashionDisaster: we fucking adored each other a year and a half ago lmao

Mari-No: im sorry that kagami swept me off my feet instead of a bdsm furry

Gaybee: wrecked

FashionDisaster: wow that hurts

FashionDisaster: at least i have my boys

Shiprocked: I Love You.

StabMe: Wow marinette that's... pretty gay

StabMe: I thought we were just friends tm

FashionDisaster: fuck the lot of you

FashionDisaster minus luka

Mari-No: ah yes how could i forget

Mari-No: its just gals being pals

Mari-No: adrien and luka are gay boyfriends though

**_FashionDisaster has left the chat._ **

**_Mari-No has added FashionDisaster to the chat._ **

Mari-No: do that again asswagon ill stab you

FashionDisaster: asswagon

Gaybee: asswagon

Shiprocked: asswagon

Shiprocked: come on adrien we dont need these lesbians lets go on a date

Shiprocked: right now!

FashionDisaster: omw

Mari-No: breaking news: chat noir seen catapulting through the window of a ship-home to be homosexual

Gaybee: paris citizen shocked; they all thought ladynoir was canon

Mari-No: im,,, lesb, girls?

Mari-No: sorry im just so gay for kagami

FashionDisaster: it was a mutual agreement that we both had problems we needed to work out before a relationship was even a possibility

FashionDisaster: and you know what

FashionDisaster: gay rights!

Mari-No: ADRIEN AGRESTE SAYS GAY RIGHTS

Bishreksual: very mature of you both

Bishreksual: glad marinette is getting rid of her stalking bullshit

Mari-No: please do not remind me of my toxicity

Gaybee: the stalker and the incel/nice guy, a beauty and the beast spinoff

FashionDisaster: thanks! i hate it

Gaybee: man too bad mari's taken i had a massive crush on ladybug

StabMe: Back off thats my girlfriend

Mari-No: Kagi comes in whenever someone else tries to steal me i feel loved

StabMe: <3

Mari-No: YOU TAKE ALL MY FUCKING UWUS!!!!!!!

BeatDaddy: wild

BeatDaddy: hey luka can i be the third wheel on that date

Shiprocked: of course handsome

FashionDisaster: i am.... supported

Bishreksual: damn there goes my boyfriend

Bishreksual: hey chloe wanna fuck

Gaybee: ASDFGHUF

Mari-No: youre like, 12, sit down

Bishreksual: sorry everyone was being couple-y and i felt left out because nino ditched me for those male disasters

Gaybee: maybe take me out first and we can talk

Mari-No: christ almighty

StabMe: Headline: Paris superheroes all gay as fuck

Mari-No: damn right

Shiprocked: jesus christ adrien literally squeezed through my window holy shit

Bishreksual: HAHAHAHAHAHA

Bishreksual: better take him on that date now, loverboy.

Shiprocked: no hetero

Shiprocked: nino are you still coming

BeatDaddy: i was so sure you were joking but i guess i am now

Shiprocked: change of plans you'll see Viperion and Chat Noir at your window in a few minutes

BeatDaddy: oh christ

Mari-No: this is such a valid use of our miraculous

Mari-No: goddamn

StabMe: so with that sarcasm i guess i wont be going for late night visits to your place anymore

Mari-No: NO

Mari-No: dont stop pls i love those

Bishreksual: ...gay

StabMe: I kid, I kid

Mari-No: thank god

Mari-No: see you later tonight then? <3

StabMe: of course. <3

Gaybee: welp looks like the lovebirds are all doing their own thing

Gaybee: Alya wanna come over and watch breakfast club while we cuddle as friends

Bishreksual: fuck yeah ill be over in a few

Gaybee: bet


	2. hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen I don't have to explain myself for the 50th time as to why I refuse to make Adrienette canon anymore it's not that hard to figure out if you just pay attention for 2 seconds to how braindead the show's being written. I'm salty. Thomas Astruc is incompetent. fuck you
> 
> the only Adrienette that's gonna happen in this fic is friend flirting

Mari-No: ive made a mistake

Mari-No: oh god

Mari-No: oh no

Mari-No: i need an adult

Shiprocked: whats wrong mamamari

Mari-No: never call me that again

Mari-No: and ive made the mistake of helping kagami look for dragon games online

Mari-No: shes been kidnapped by flight rising

Shiprocked: sounds like some scalie shit

Mari-No: i mean... yeah

Mari-No: but ive kinda also gotten into it too

Shiprocked: lmao nerd

StabMe: there's no option for gay dragons and I am mad about it

StabMe: Mari i was gonna try to get two dragons that could represent us but one of them would have to be male

Mari-No: trans dragons

StabMe: TRANS DRAGONS!

Mari-No: or you could. just get two female dragons like we are

StabMe: no i want us to have dragon children

Shiprocked: sounds like kagami has your marriage and family life all planned out!

Mari-No: fuck you you made me choke on my cereal

Shiprocked: its like 3 pm why are you eating cereal

Mari-No: bitch do you know when i wake up

Shiprocked: okay true

FashionDisaster: damn goodmorning

StabMe: hey look at this one

Shiprocked: ...what the fuck that looks so nice

Shiprocked: whats this shit called again

Shiprocked: kinda wanna check it out now

Mari-No: haha nerd

FashionDisaster: Minecraft>flight rising

Mari-No: at no point were these two games ever comparable you moron

FashionDisaster: hey watch this

FashionDisaster: creeper

Bishreksual: AW MAN

BeatDaddy: AW MAN

Gaybee: SO WE BACK IN THE MINE

Mari-No: god no shut the fuck up right now

Bishreksual: GOT OUR PICKAXE SWINGING FROM SIDE TO SIDE

BeatDaddy: mari ruined it

Gaybee: this is why we cant have nice things

StabMe: 

Gaybee: kagi stop sending pictures of dragons its minecraft time

Mari-No: HEY THAT'S MY NICKNAME FOR HER FUCK OFF

Mari-No: also that's debatable i rather have dragon pictures

FashionDisaster: this is why me and mari could never be in a relationship

Mari-No: oh for fucks sake

StabMe: works for me!

FashionDisaster: squints

Gaybee: 

Gaybee: hey i heard you like dragon pics

FashionDisaster: HAHAHAHAHA

Mari-No: I hate that thanks

Mari-No: groupchat cancelled

Bishreksual: i showed you my dragon pls respond

Mari-No: filthy

Mari-No: youre all filthy

Gaybee: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KmlJ70vGPdA>

Mari-No: oh my GOD

Mari-No: ENOUGH

FashionDisaster: mari gets akumatized into the ender dragon killer

Mari-No: more like the chat noir killer

FashionDisaster: damn

FashionDisaster: minecraft is the queen and you cannot compare i am sorry

Shiprocked: are we linking obscure youtube videos now

FashionDisaster: go ham luka

BeatDaddy: im terrified to see what luka brings us

Bishreksual: give us the offering

Shiprocked: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=64V_KO3ikN0>

Mari-No: i refuse to click on that

Bishreksual: GU N

Shiprocked: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RnGtl_tTXnM>

Gaybee: bet

Bishreksual: we really should

BeatDaddy: ^

FashionDisaster: ^

Mari-No: i feel like im missing context

FashionDisaster: then watch the videos nerd

Shiprocked: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f5D764o-AuY>

Mari-No: hey what the fuck

BeatDaddy: OP you ok

FashionDisaster: im afraid to ask where you're finding these

Shiprocked: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=96dSeavNQrQ>

Bishreksual: IM VERY HUNGERY

Gaybee: mari when she wakes up from her comas

Mari-No: HEY

Mari-No: u right

StabMe: Mari once refused to get out her bed I had to bring her her food

Mari-No: i didnt come here to be attacked

Shiprocked: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=924zoFklGq0>

Mari-No: i dont understand american humor at all

Bishreksual: these arent even things we have here luka these shouldnt be funny to you

Shiprocked: dont hate my guy

Shiprocked: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wl9oUBgFk6Y>

Bishreksual: ITS NINO

Gaybee: HIM

BeatDaddy: wow it me

Mari-No: its Wayzz you headasses

Mari-No: nonyall appreciate him

Shiprocked: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SIneKZ2N6Zo>

Mari-No: OKAY ENOUGH

Bishreksual: oop we're beyond gods saving grace now

Shiprocked: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X8avbciUP3c>

Shiprocked: okay im done

FashionDisaster: HE

Mari-No: tomodachi life music gives me war flashbacks

StabMe: megalovania busts in

Mari-No: ????!?!??

Mari-No: literally NOTHING prompted you to say that and yet you did

StabMe: love you

Mari-No: cant relate after that comment

StabMe: :(

Mari-No: IM SORRY I LOVE YOYU

FashionDisaster: kag the master of emotional manipulation

StabMe: :)

Shiprocked: im gonna go find more obscure youtube content

BeatDaddy: have fun handsome

Bishreksual: are all of us just in a poly relationship of 7

Gaybee: yes

FashionDisaster: interesting input

Shiprocked: wouldn't be against it ;)

Mari-No: fuck you luka

Shiprocked: for the sake of maturity i will not make the joke that goes there

Mari-No: thin fucking ice

StabMe: guys there's an akuma.

Mari-No: motherfucker butterfly having bitch

Mari-No: alright who wants to save paris for the 1234564532563th time

StabMe: ill come.

FashionDisaster: same

Bishreksual: my sisters are being terrorists but ill try to make an excuse

Mari-No: tragic

Mari-No: sucks to be me! I always have to come

Mari-No: what universal power thought it was a good idea to have only 1 miraculous be able to purify akumas

BeatDaddy: hmu if you need shellter at any point

Mari-No: go go power rangers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey shameless plug of my Flight Rising account @ Zygella  
> dragons good  
> friend me


	3. hellspawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this shouldnt BE FUNNY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a real conversation I had last night, or at least, the beginning was the conversation  
> I rely on my discord chats to make funny things because god knows i cant write comedy  
> Which one do you think I was

Mari-no: ofdsgdghg guys

Mari-no: its like 10 pm and im laughin g hysterically

Mari-no:[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M3zMbDCXyhs](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M3zMbDCXyhs)

Mari-no: at this video

Mari-no: this song literally has only 3 fucking words but the guy editing just like. went bad shit

Mari-no: also literally seizure warning but its funny

Mari-no: none of the editing in this video was NECESSARY DFSGDHFHG 

FashionDisaster: kick

FashionDisaster: snare

FashionDisaster: kick

FashionDisaster: snare

Mari-no: _BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR_

Mari-no: kick snare kick snare

Mari-no: PLUH PLUH PLUH

Mari-no: im fuckvfgdgh

Mari-no: _STRANGE WOBBLE_

Mari-no: ADRIEN DID YOU SEE THE GUY EDIT IN REALLY BLURRY "I WANT TO DIE"

FashionDisaster: yes ahdhsjd

Mari-no: THIS VIDEO SHOULDNT BE FUNNY

FashionDisaster: why would he make it in the first place just do like cool visuals instead of putting in onomatopoeias

Mari-no: I DONT KNDFGDOHFJG

FashionDisaster: "yeah here are the lyrics: close to me **_BRRRRRRR_** kick snare kick snare (strange wobble)"

Mari-no: PLUH

FashionDisaster: Pung

Mari-no: im gonna have a stroke this video isNT FUNNY

FashionDisaster: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Bishreksual: dear fucking god what is happening in here

Bishreksual: this is cursed ladynoir

Bishreksual: adrienette?

Bishreksual: same shit whatever

StabMe: one thing adrien will do for mari that i wont

StabMe: feed into her strange drunken-state when its late at night

Mari-no: ITSDFFHGJFGGF FUNYY

Bishreksual: mari did you get into the nutella again its not evemn 11 pm

Bishreksual: god am i drunk i cnanot spell for shit

Bishreksual: DAMMIT

Mari-no: C L O S E T O M E

FashionDisaster: oh no no nutella

FashionDisaster: nutella bad mari

FashionDisaster: remember last time

StabMe: are you referencing the story that I would literally murder to have witnessed

FashionDisaster: the 3 am stolen car cupcakke debacle of 2017, yes

Bishreksual: HEY THAT WAS FUCKING GREAT IDC IF IT WAS ILLEGAL

Gaybee: OMFG YES. MY GIRLS WE HAD A GREAT TIME

BeatDaddy: BITCH YOU ALMOST RAN ME OVER!!!!!!

Gaybee: oh calm down turtle boy you could've easily popped off shellter

BeatDaddy: ???? THIS POINT IS I SHOULDNT HAVE TO

Shiprocked: same @ kagami

Shiprocked: this sounds like a fucking amazing story and im sad that i wasnt there to see it

BeatDaddy: thats it im pulling up the receipts from the old chat

Gaybee: LMAO BITCH HAVE FUN THAT WAS SO LONG AGO

_***two years ago*** _

_Turtle Soup: ADRIEN_

_Turtle Soup: holy shit we're doomed_

_Dad Joke: nino what did you do_

_Turtle Soup: WHAT DID /I/ DO????_

_Turtle Soup: WHO LET MARI AND ALYA OUT OF SIGHT RANGE_

_Dad Joke: oh shit they're not here_

_Dad Joke: chloe and I were staying over at Mari's overnight_

_Turtle Soup: I JUST WOKE UP TO LADYBUG AND RENA ROUGE DRIVING A FUCKING CAR DOwN THE STREET BLASTING CUPCAKKE_

_Turtle Soup: IT'S 1 AM GENIUS_

_Bitch Bee: HAHAHAHA HOLY SHIT_

_Dad Joke: fuck did they steal a car_

_Dad Joke: where did the car come from_

_Dad Joke: oh god we need to stop them_

_Turtle Soup: I TOLD YOU NOT TO LET MARI OR ALYA GET OUT AFTER EATING THAT MUCH NUTELLA YOU I D I O T_

_Dad Joke: fuck_

_Bitch Bee: //LOUD WHEEZING_

_Dad Joke: Nino help me_

_Dad Joke: chloe wont help stop them she'd join them_

_Bitch Bee: HELL YEAH I'M JOINING THEM_

_Turtle Soup: jesus christ I'm already chasing them_

_Turtle Soup: i left my phone on my desk while i transformed_

_Turtle Soup: god i really hope no one's awake to record this_

_Bitch Bee: hoNEY I SURE AM_

_Bitch Bee: I CAN JUST IMAGINE THE STREET BEING DEAD SILENT THEN LB AND RR COME BARRELING DOWN THE LANE WITH THE WINDOWS OPEN BLASTING MY IDOL_

_Bitch Bee: PLEASE TELL ME THEYRE PLAYING DEEPTHROAT_

_Turtle Soup: theyre playing it and singing very off key with it_

_Bitch Bee: AMSJDJDKDKSJSDB_

_Dad Joke: nino where are they guide me_

_Turtle Soup: just follow me on your staff we all have gps on each oth_

_Dad Joke: NINO??_

_Turtle Soup: THEY ALMOST FUCKIN RAN ME OVER_

_Turtle Soup: Alya screamed out 'Roadkill' as they swerved past me_

_Turtle Soup: THIS IS WHy wE DONT GIVE SUPERHEROES SHIT THAT GETS THEM BLITZED_

_Bitch Bee: holy fuck i see them_

_Bitch Bee: im making them pull over so i can get in the backseat_

_Dad Joke: CHLOE WHAT THE FUCK STop THEM_

_Bitch Bee: let me just joyride with my girls for 5 minutes_

_Turtle Soup: gee thanks for your help_

_Turtle Soup: update Queen Bee is now in the backseat with them_

_Dad Joke: fuckkkkkkkkk_

_Dad Joke: we need a plan_

_Dad Joke: one that doesn't involve the car or anything else being damaged_

_Turtle Soup: okay we need them to turn into a dead end street_

_Turtle Soup: if they get trapped I can Shellter and keep them from backing up_

_Turtle Soup: then you pull them from the car_

_Dad Joke: aight_

**_*end flashback*_ **

Mari-No: ahh.... good times...

BeatDaddy: NOT GOOD TIMES!

Gaybee: AGAIN! AGAIN! A G A I N!!!

FashionDisaster: NO

StabMe: good taste

Shiprocked: ^

FashionDisaster: DONTG FUCKING SUPPORT THEKM YOU WHORES

Bishreksual: nino and adrien having ptsd

BeatDaddy: war....war never changes.....

Mari-No: hey its like 11 pm

Mari-No: alya if we wait 2 hours we can do it again

Bishreksual: 

FashionDisaster: im calling the cops this time

FashionDisaster: i refuse to go through that again

Mari-No: oh no the po po

StabMe: mari baby i love you but please dont make the boys suffer anymore

Mari-No: :(

StabMe: ill come over and we can cuddle just dont go out

Mari-No: :)

BeatDaddy: for the love of god kagami put that bitch to sleep

StabMe: yessir

Shiprocked: all of us: drops everything were doing to placate mari

Bishreksual: yeah

Gaybee: i mean... its mari

StabMe: hiss

Gaybee: BITCH DID YOU--

Gaybee: adrien stop corrupting the ice queen

Shiprocked: thats the sound of the ice queen's heart melting because she loves mari

StabMe: smooth

Bishreksual: mari harem

Mari-No: good fucking night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only 90's kids remember
> 
> close to me  
> kick  
> snare  
> kick  
> snare

**Author's Note:**

> not sorry, never sorry
> 
> it should be obvious who's who


End file.
